


Hawaii 5-0 Timeline of Characters and Events

by The_Cats_Whiskers



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Timeline, Canon - TV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cats_Whiskers/pseuds/The_Cats_Whiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read a story a while ago on AO3 and in the kudos/feedback thread at the bottom, the author asked if there was any sort of general timeline for the show or chronology so she could dob in and out of for when she was writing - characters dates and places of birth, spouses, siblings, where they were in certain years and what they were doing at the time etc., and etc. I couldn't find one, so I did one. It is on www.fanfiction.net under my stories as The Cat's Whiskers although it is not a fiction story: Hawaii 5-0 Timeline of Characters and Events.<br/>Anyone who wishes to make use of it is welcome to do so, as I cannot remember the name of the author or her story to let her know directly. The timeline covers from the 1930s (birth of Deb McGarrett) and covers right up until the first half of S4, though it is most relevant to S1 and S2. I have also used the timeline to (mostly) reconcile continuity issues so they can be fudged or not continuity issues at all, hopefully!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaii 5-0 Timeline of Characters and Events

**Author's Note:**

> covers from 1930s to S2 (detail) and S4 (general)

See Fanfiction net as it has 7 chapters and is in Word format


End file.
